1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a platform system for use in boiling water reactor ("BWR") plants and, more particularly, to an auxiliary platform to be used in conjunction with a refueling platform in such plants.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically, BWR plants have a refueling platform for traveling over a spent fuel pool and over a reactor cavity. The refueling platform may be used during a refueling operation and during other outage times to perform a variety of tasks. For instance, as shown in FIG. 1, the refueling platform travels over a pair of tracks 6. The refueling platform may be equipped with a rigid pole handling system for performing underwater operations. The rigid pole handling system comprises a hoist 10 attached to a carriage 12 that travels along a monorail. An operator may attach a tool 18 onto poles 8 from a pole storage rack 14 and lower the tool into the refueling pool. Once a task is completed with the tool 18, a different task may be performed with a different tool or at a different location.
To perform a complicated task or a number of tasks, however, the tools 18 must be changed a number of times and the refueling platform must be moved to a number of different locations. Thus, the performance of a single complicated task or the performance of numerous tasks is rather time consuming. Since workers are being exposed to radiation as the tasks are being performed, it is desirable to minimize the time needed to perform the tasks to thereby minimize the exposure time. Also, due to the limited space on the refueling floor, it is not possible to have the refueling platform travel across the entire refueling floor. Thus, access to all locations on the refueling floor is restricted.